All I want for Christmas
by Oxytreza
Summary: Sandy est bizarre, ces dernier temps...et noël qui approche ne semble pas le réconforter... :Yaoi ZoSan: FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : All I want for Christmas.

Auteur : Bloody's soul

Rating : T pour l'ambiance générale, pas très agréable ; yaoi ; song fic.

Pairing : ZoSan

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab'. Je n'ai rien qui m'appartienne dans cette fic (c'est bien dommage…). La chanson non plus (tirée du film « Love actually »). Et pour finir, je donne une petite note explicative : pour chaque jour, c'est un POV d'un perso, sauf le dernier, qui sera une narration normale.

All I want for Christmas

Chapitre 1 : J-5 jours.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you...

20 décembre : Chopper.

Il neige très fort, aujourd'hui. Le pont est tout blanc. C'est super beau. Pipo et Luffy s'amusent comme des enfants. Ils sont tout emmitouflés dans de gros manteau. Moi je suis resté à l'intérieur, bien au chaud dans la cuisine, avec Sandy.

Je suis en train de rédiger un carnet de note sur les différents remèdes que j'ai découverts ces dernières semaines. Sandy est un train de préparer du chocolat chaud pour le dessert. « Ça va nous réchauffer » Avait-il dit avec un petit sourire. C'est bizarre, ces derniers temps, il a l'air étrange. Tout le temps dans les nuages, il a même fait brûler sa quiche l'autre jour. Luffy a fait remarquer que si son cuisinier commençait à devenir mauvais, c'était la fin des petit pois. Nami lui alors fait remarquer qu'on disait « La fin des haricots » et non « La fin des petits pois ». Il est marrant, notre capitaine. Comme je ne faisais pas attention à ce que j'écrivains, je me rendis soudain compte qu'une grosse tache d'encre venait de se former sur ma page. Je poussais un grognement et Sandy se retourna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper ?

-Je viens de faire une tache sur mon carnet. Tu as du sopalin ? (1)

-Oui. Je t'en donne. » Et il me tendit une cuillère en bois, celle dont il se servait pour tourner son chocolat. Une tache marron et sucré s'écrasa sur mon carnet sous mes yeux perplexe. « Mais, Sandy… » Il tourna les yeux vers moi et resta un moment étonné. Puis repris sa cuillère en grommelant une excuse. Puis me tendit un carré de sopalin. Je l'attrapais et entrepris de réparer les dégâts avec minutie. Au bout d'un moment, je relevais les yeux, attiré par une odeur suspecte. Sandy était au hublot, regardant à l'extérieur, en poussant des soupirs tristes. Comme il était là, et non devant sa casserole, il ne se rendait pas compte que son chocolat était en train d'attacher au fond de la casserole. « Sandy ! » Je m'exclamais. Il se retourna brusquement, jura et se précipita sur sa casserole. Il est vraiment bizarre, en ce moment, Sandy. Je décidais d'aller dans la cabine des filles pour continuer d'écrire. Nami m'a dit que je pouvais y aller pour étudier, mais je devais faire très attention. Donc j'allais dans la cabine des filles pour continuer mon carnet. Là, il y avait déjà Nami assisse à sa table. Quand je suis entré, elle s'est retournée et m'a demandé : « Tiens, tu n'étais pas dans la cuisine avec Sandy ?

-Oui, mais il est bizarre.

-Tu as remarqué aussi… » Soupira notre navigatrice. Elle reposa sa plume et se tourna complètement sur sa chaise pour me faire face, tandis que je m'asseyais au bar. « Sandy doit avoir des problèmes personnels en ce moment. Il ne faut pas le déranger avec ça, d'accords, Chopper ?

-Oui. » Je poussais les verres et les bouteilles et posait mes affaires. Elle me regarda faire puis retourna à sa carte.

Au bout d'environ une heure, on put entendre de grands bruits, des éclats de voix et des calvacades au-dessus de nos têtes. Nami soupira et se lave rapidement, renversant sa chaise en arrière. Moi je sautais de mon tabouret et courus à sa suite. Une fois dehors, nous nous rendîmes compte que des pirates avaient attaqués le bateau. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas très fort, mais avaient réussis à assommer Zoro qui dormait sur le pont malgré le froid. Mais luffy s'étaient occupé d'eux et les avait jetés sur leur bateau. Ils partaient à présent. Nami, hors d'elle, hurlait à Pipo et Luffy et Sandy : « Que c'est-il passé ? POURQUOI personne n'a vu le bateau ? » Hystérique, elle se tourna vers Nico et lui demanda d'une vois plus calme, mais quand même très énervée : « QUI était en charge de la vigie ? » Nico regarda Sandy qui baissa les yeux. « C'est moi, Nami-san » Zoro, qui était en train de se relever après l'humiliante façon dont il s'était fait prendre, se jeta sur notre cuisiner, l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise et lui demanda en criant pourquoi il n'avait pas vu le bateau, c'était pourtant pas très compliqué, tout de même, de se pencher vers le pont et de dire que des ennemis étaient en vue ! Sandy était blême. On avait jamais vu Zoro comme ça. Il semblait vraiment très en colère, ça faisait très peur. Je me cachais derrière les jambes de Nami qui semblait tout aussi étonnée que le reste de l'équipage. Finalement, Zoro se calma et lâcha Sandy et se dirigea d'un pas colérique vers l'arrière du bateau. Il y eu un grand silence. Nami se tourna vers Sandy, qui était vraiment très pâle. Il n'avait même pas répliqué aux insultes de notre sabreur. Elle lui demanda : « Comment ça se fait que tu n'ais rien, vu, Sandy ?

-Je pensais à autre chose… » Il baissa les yeux et murmura une excuse. Puis petit à petit, tout le monde retourna à ses activités. Nami et moi retournâmes dans sa cabine, en compagnie de Nico qui voulait lire. Une fois à l'intérieur, je demandais : « Pourquoi Zoro était en colère comme ça ? » Nami poussa un soupir et répondit avec une vois fatiguée : « Je pense qu'il a été très vexé de la manière dont il s'est fait assommer. Si Sandy nous avait prévenu, il se serait réveillé et aurait pu parer avec facilité l'attaque des pirates. » Elle attrapa sa plume et recommença à tracer les contours de l'île qu'elle était en train de dessiner. « Pour que Sandy ne remarque pas le bateau ennemi, il faut qu'il est vraiment de gros problèmes. Si ça devient trop dangereux pour nous, il va falloir en parler avec lui, que ça lui plaise ou non. » Je baissais les yeux sur mon carnet. C'était vrais que si Sandy continuait de faire des bêtises comme celle-ci, il fallait y remédier.

Le soir, lors du dîner, l'ambiance était lourde. Tout le monde mangeait en silence. Sandy ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Ce fut finalement luffy qui brisa la glace : « C'est super bon, Sandy ! » Tout le monde renchérit, heureux d'avoir trouvé un prétexte de parler normalement. Sauf Zoro. Il continua de manger en silence.

Quand tout le monde fut, couché, je ne parvins pas à dormir. Il faisait horriblement froid, et pour que je le ressente avec ma fourrure, il fallait que la température soit vraiment basse. Je frissonnais dans mon hamac. Tout le monde avait des couvertures en plus. Je me levais et allais vers le placard où l'ont rangeait le linge, les couvertures et les hamac de rechanges. Soudain une silhouette se redressa à côté de moi. C'était Sandy. « Tu ne dors pas, Chopper ?

-J'ai froid, je prends une couverture.

-Ah. » Il allait se recoucher, mais je lui dis, en me rapprochant de son hamac, les pattes encombrées de ma couverture : « Tu sais, Sandy, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Zoro doit être en colère, mais ça passera. Et puis, personne te t'en veut vraiment… » Il eut un petit sourire et souffla : « Merci, Chopper » Il posa sa main sur ma tête et me frotta le crâne. J'aime bien quand ils font ça. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir les parents que je n'ai jamais eus, sauf avec le docteur Hiluluk. Je retournais à mon hamac, fier de moi. Cette fois, je m'endormis tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus agréable. Mais Zoro continuait de faire la tête. Luffy et Pipo tentèrent de le faire sourire en faisant de belles grimaces, mais ça n'a pas marché. Par contre, moi et Nami avons bien ris.

Sandy était toujours dans les nuages, et encore plus depuis que Zoro lui avait crié dessus.

Il était vraiment bizarre depuis quelque temps…

À suivre…

Et voilà, une nouvelle fic ! Elle sera en cinq chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plait, et que la suite vous plaira.

Hum…Et si vous cliquiez sur le petit bouton, là en bas à gauche ?


	2. Chapter 2

All I want for Christmas

Chapitre 2 : J-4 jours

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

21 décembre : Pipo

Je crois que ça a crevé les yeux de tout le monde : Sandy est particulièrement bizarre en ce moment. Toujours dans la lune. Il foire ses plats, oublie de nous dire qu'un bateau ennemi est en vue, et je l'ai même vu parler tout seul dans sa cuisine, un jours. Il grommelait des trucs incompréhensibles. Mais ce que j'ai entendu revenir régulièrement dans sa bouche, c'est « Zoro » et « Impossible ». Franchement, il commence à me faire flipper, notre cuistot.

Aujourd'hui, il est assis sur le bastingage du bon vieux Merry et regarde le ciel, expulsant des ronds de fumée vers les nuages. Je me suis approché de lui et j'ai demandé : « Tout va bien, Sandy ? » Il a eu l'air surpris que je lui pose la question. « Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas, t'es étrange en ce moment. T'as peut-être des problèmes que tu pourrais confier au grand capitaine Pipo ! » Il se leva et répondit d'un ton cassant : « Pas la peine. Je me passe aisément de l'aide du grand capitaine Pipo. » Et il partit en direction de la cuisine. Il a toujours été désagréable avec nous les garçons, mais là, ça dépassait les bornes ! Shootant, de manière superbe ; il faut l'avouer, dans un petit tas de neiges, je grommelais que c'était inadmissible qu'il me parle ainsi, alors que j'étais le pivot de cet équipage.

Les flocon que je venais d'envoyer en l'air allèrent s'écraser sur le visage de Zoro, qui était en train de piquer un roupillon. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet du froid et tourna vers moi un regard digne d'un serial killer en manque de sang depuis un bon bout de temps. Me souvenant brusquement que j'avais un truc un faire à l'autre bout du bateau (et me souvenant surtout de la manière dont il s'était énervé la veille, et que cette fois, son sabre pourrait quitter son fourreau…), je tournais les talons et partis à vitesse grand V. À l'arrière du bateau, je trouvais Luffy en train de s'amuser avec la neige. Nico était assise sur une chaise un peu plus loin et regardait notre capitaine s'amuser comme un gosse. Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui demanda : « Tu crois que Zoro se détendra un jour, après ce qui s'est passé hier ?

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être que Noël lui fera revenir le sourire…

-Tu trouves que Zoro est le genre que personnes à aimer Noël, demandais-je en sentant un goutte glisser à l'arrière de mon crâne.

-Non.

-Eh ! Pipo, rejoint moi et faisons une bataille de boules de neige ! » S'exclama brusquement Luffy en m'envoyant une énorme boule dans la face. Vexé, je lui retournais un véritable boulet et la bataille commença.

Un peu plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, Nami fit remarquer que comme nous avions pas mal d'argent en ce moment, et que Noël approchait, on pouvait, à la prochaine escale, se permettre de se faire des cadeaux. La nouvelle souleva une vague de joie chez Luffy, Chopper et moi. Sandy eut un sourire, Zoro resta de marbre (quand je disais que ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à aimer Noël…) et Nico eut un petit rire qu'elle cacha derrière sa main.

C'était décidé. À la prochaine île, nous allions acheter des cadeaux.

Cette nuit-là, je me réveillais en sueur. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar où j'étais poursuivis pas des grenouilles géantes qui me prenaient pour une mouche. Je me redressais dans mon hamac et décidais d'aller à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mais sur le chemin de la dudit salle de bain, je me figeais. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine. À cette heure-ci ? Je me glissais jusqu'à la porte et collait mon oreille. Deux voix masculine résonnaient. « Je me suis excusé, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

-Que tu me fiches la paix ! Tu n'arrête pas d'être étrange c'est derniers temps, tu ne réagis même plus à mes insultes !

-Je suis dans la lune en ce moment, j'y peux rien !

-Et bien cesse de l'être !

-Je te dis que je suis désolé pour l'histoire de hier !

-Ouais et ben, je continu d'être en colère, si tu veux bien !

-Mais personne ne te remet en cause ! C'est pas de ta faute si tu n'a rien vu voir venir !

-Non, c'est de la tienne !

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Arrête de me harceler avec ça ! J'ai d'autres problèmes ! Et qui me troublent plus que l'incident d'hier !

-Ah ouais ?

-Parfaitement ! Et maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller me coucher ! » Il y eut des bruits de pas, et je me jetais en arrière, me dissimulant dans l'ombre. Je vis Sandy sortir, l'air furieux. Sa pâleur extrême me frappa, ainsi que les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues, en silence. Je restais le souffle coupé, suivant Sandy du regard. Celui-ci s'essuyait le visage et entra dans notre quartier en refermant la trappe avec brusquerie. Zoro, lui, resta immobile dans la cuisine. Puis lentement, se dirigea vers la sortie. Je m'écrasais un peu plus dans la pénombre, car s'il me trouvait, j'étais bon pour la potence. Il sortit. Son visage était fatigué, presque triste. Il soupira, éteignit la lumière, et retourna lui aussi se coucher. Je ne recommençais à respirer qu'une fois la trappe complètement refermée. Le cœur battant, les jambes flageolantes, je restais un moment immobile, puis allais dans la salle de bain. Là, appuyé sur le lavabo, l'eau coulant à grand flot par le robinet, je levais les yeux vers le miroir, regardais mon reflet un instant puis je dis : « Il y a quelque chose de pourri sur le Vogue-Merry » Puis, riant, a ma propre phrase, j'ajoutais, plus sérieusement : « Il y a un truc vraiment pas net entre ces deux-là »

Leur dialogue n'était pas comme d'habitude : la voix de Sandy plus tremblante, celle de Zoro plus dure.

Il fallait que cette histoire se règle, et vite.

À suivre…

Gnuuh, j'ai mal au dos… (On s'en fout.) Bref, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! (Nooon, vraiment,)

La situation s'enfonce ! Zoro a vraiment l'air en colère ! Et Sandy est vraiment bizarre ! (c'est bon, on a compris pourquoi, on n'est pas complètement idiots…)

Bref, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

All I want for Chritmas

Chapitre 3 : J-3 jours.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

You, baby…

22 décembre : Luffy

C'est assez embêtant que Sandy soit de mauvaise humeur.

Ses plats sont moins bon.

Et j'aime pas trop que mon cuisinier soit moins bon que d'habitude.

Je lui ai demandé comment ça se faisait, il m'a répondu d'aller me faire voir. Toujours très sympathique avec les garçons…Aujourd'hui, on a fait une réunion pour savoir qui voulait quoi pour Noël. C'est Nami qui a pris la parole, comme d'habitude. « Alors. Qui veut quoi ? » Silence. « Bon, c'est bien parti » A dit notre navigatrice en soupirant. Elle s'est tournée vers Nico et lui a demandé : « Je suppose que tu veux des livres, toi.

-En effet. Mais je n'ai pas d'envie particulière…

-Oui. De toute façon, toi, du moment que ce sont des livres…Et toi Chopper ?

-J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau mortier avec pilon. Le mien est un peu usé…Et des ustensiles de médecines.

-Parfait. Pipo ?

-De quoi faire des expériences.

-Pour faire exploser le pont du bateau ? Non merci !

-Mais, Nami…

-J'ai dit non. Autre chose.

-…

-Bon, Zoro ?

-Rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien. » Son ton était désagréable. Il est pas très sympa ces derniers temps…Nami le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes (1) et ajouta : « Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Bon. Sandy ? » Là, il y eut un silence vraiment lourd. Sandy resta un moment silencieux, le visage fermé. Puis finalement il ouvrit la bouche et dit la même chose que Zoro, mais en ajoutant un truc vraiment bizarre : « Rien. De toute manière, ce que je veux, je ne peux pas l'avoir. » Silence, encore (ça devient une manie, sur ce bateau ! Il faut vraiment trouver un musicien !). Nami avait haussé un sourcil, et Zoro avait pâli. Nico avait juste esquissé un sourire. Pipo et chopper, et moi aussi, nous nous sommes contentés de manger le reste des biscuits. Nami se tourna enfin vers moi et me demanda, la vois un peu tremblante : « Et…Et toi, Luffy ? » J'avalais ma bouchée de biscuit et me mis à réfléchir. Je voulais un beau cadeau. Puis j'ai eu une idée lumineuse. « Je veux que vous soyez tous heureux pour ce jour de fête ! ». Cette fois, le silence qui suivit aurait permis à tout un troupeau d'anges de passer, tous déguisés en Goldorak. (2)

« Luffy… » Murmura Nami, apparemment très émue. « Luffy, c'est très beau ce que tu nous demande là… » Même Nico semblait étonnée. Zoro écarquillait les yeux et Sandy était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Pipo et chopper me regardait avec des yeux de la même forme que les soucoupes dont Sandy se sert pour poser les tasses de thé. Je me remis à réfléchir et ajoutais avec un grand sourire : « Et à manger, aussi ! » Le charme fut rompu. Nami appuya son front dans ses mains en soupirant, Nico eut un petit rire tandis que Pipo en eut un gros, Chopper eut une goutte derrière sa tête, de même que Zoro qui fronçait les sourcils. Et Sandy avait gardé sa pâleur. « Ça m'aurait étonnée, aussi… » Marmonna Nami en redressant la tête. Elle sortit alors une carte et montra une petite île : « On s'arrêtera ici. On fera les achats dans la journée et on fêtera Noël le soir dans une auberge. On en profitera pour passer la nuit dans de vrais lits.

-Parle pour toi, toi tu dors toutes les nuits dans un vrai lit… » Grommela Zoro. Nami le foudroya du regard et reporta son attention sur sa carte. Mais elle ne repris pas tout de suite ses explications. Je savais ce qui l'avait troublé. D'habitude, lorsqu'on faisait une remarque à Nami, Sandy prenait automatiquement sa défense. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui, mais il regardait par la fenêtre. Quand il sentit tous nos yeux sur sa personne, il nous jeta un coup d'œil, et gêné : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Nous échangeâmes un regard interloqué, puis Nami repris, ignorant le regard inquiet et étonné de Sandy. « Donc. D'après mes calculs, nous allons arriver là-bas pile pour le 24 décembre. Après-demain. Essayez de ne pas trop vous taper dessus d'ici-là. » Elle rangea sa carte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle regarda d'un air entendu Sandy, puis retira ses lunettes.

Le soir, Sandy avait fait un gratin de sole. C'était super bon, mais pas comme d'habitude.

J'aimerais que mon cuisiner aille vite mieux pour nous faire de nouveau de super bon plat…

Et j'aimerais que mon sabreur soit de nouveau sympa comme avant.

À suivre…

(1) : Oui, Nami a des lunettes…Vous n'avez jamais remarqué ? et d'ailleurs, elle devrait les faire réviser, car quand on dit « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre **bleue**, Robin ? Un** rubis **? »…

(2) : Question : est-ce que Luffy connaît Goldorak ?

Note spéciale : je me suis rendue compte après post que je n'avais pas noté le petit (1) du premier chapitre, en bas de page…Toutes mes excuses, je le note maintenant :

(1) : …Est-ce que le sopalin existe dans leur monde ?

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fini…Il me satisfait moins que les deux premiers. J'espère que je vais me rattraper plus les deux derniers…

…Une petite review ?


	4. Chapter 4

All I want for Chritmas

Chapitre 4 : J-2 jours.

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me

23 décembre : Nami

Aujourd'hui, le froid est si prenant que même Luffy à mit une couche supplémentaire. Le pont est recouvert de neige. C'est superbe, toute cette structure de bois teintée de blanc. Dommage qu'il y ait trois imbécile en train de faire les fou dans la neige…J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et cri à l'adresse des ces dudit trois imbéciles : « Un peu de calme, vous trois ! Je voudrais dessiner tranquille ! » Et je claque la porte. Retournant à la table, je demande à Sandy, sans le regarder : « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, en ce moment ?

-Hein ? » Il se retourna, la cuillère en bois à la main, l'air ahuri. Puis finalement, secoue sa chevelure blonde et répond d'un ton qui ne convaincrait même pas un gosse de 4 ans : « Non. Tout va bien Nami-san. » Je le regarde de façon insistance, de manière à lui montrer que je ne suis pas dupe. À côté de moi, Nico sourit derrière son livre sur les antiquités de West blue. Sandy reste un moment silencieux, puis me tourne le dos en soufflant : « Non, vraiment rien. Et de toutes manières, je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais, Nami-san… » Malgré le ton cordial avec lequel il s'est adressé à moi, je suis piquée au vif. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je me lève, le prend par l'épaule et le retourne, le forçant à me faire face. Cette fois, Nico à levé le nez de son bouquin, afin de suivre les péripéties de « Sandy le triste cuisinier ». Cuisinier qui me regarde avec un air effaré. Il détourne les yeux et bégaye : « Na…Nami-san…Je…Je n'ai rien, je t'assure !

-C'est ça. Et moi je suis la reine des pirates. Tout le monde a vu que tu étais mal en ce moment. » Je lui lâchais l'épaule et soupirant : « Sandy…Tes problèmes concernent Zoro, n'est-ce pas ? » cette fois, il devint plus blanc que neige, sans rien pouvoir répondre. Il ferma les paupières, obligé de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail afin de ne pas tomber. J'avais vu juste. Je ne suis pas si bête que ça, en fait…Nico intervint en ma faveur : « Sandy…Tu as parfaitement le droit d'exprimer tes sentiments, envers quiconque sur ce bateau.

-Nico-chan…Murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

-Après, quitte à savoir si cette personne te les rendra… » Ajouta-t-elle en rabaissant les yeux vers son livre. « Nico ! » M'exclamais-je, en apparence indignée, mais morte de rire intérieurement. Je me tournais vers Sandy, qui étais plus pâle que jamais. « je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Sandy, mais…Tu devrais lui en parler. »

À minuit, je ne dormais toujours pas. Troublée par la discussion que j'avais eue avec Sandy pendant la journée, je me demandais s'il était vraiment homo, ou bi. Me redressant sur mon matelas, je levais les yeux vers la trappe de ma chambre. Elle donnait dans la réserve, mais on entendait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Et des bruits étouffés me parvenaient. En catimini, je me levais et entrouvrit la trappe. Me glissant à l'extérieur, je tendis l'oreille. Et là, ce que j'entendis me glaça le sang.

Car entendre un homme pleurer n'est jamais agréable.

Toujours à pas de loup, et le cœur battant la chamade, je me dirigeais vers la porte de la réserve. Une fois dehors, je montais doucement l'escalier, écoutant toujours les sanglots qui me parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles, m'écorchant les tympans. Je me tapissais dans un coin d'ombre, et écoutais plus attentivement. La personne qui pleurait, c'était Sandy, j'en étais persuadée. Il parlait en pleurant, mais étouffées par ses sanglots, ses paroles restaient inaudibles, sauf pour la personne à qui il s'adressait. Mais finalement, je réussis à percer quelque chose : « Toi…Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…De souffrir comme ça…T'as jamais ressentis un truc pareil…Tu ne sais rien de ceux qui sente leurs cœurs se briser en mille morceaux…De toute façon, t'es qu'une brute ! Tu ne ressentiras jamais rien ! Même Luffy doit être…Plus sensible que toi…

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » La deuxième personne, c'était Zoro. Je me figeais dans ma pénombre. Sandy avait suivi mon conseil ? Je parlais un peu en l'air, à vrai dire…Reprenant ma respiration, je tendais l'oreille de nouveau. « Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Mais t'es complètement con, ou quoi ? Tu n'a rien vu, ces derniers temps ?

-Si, j'ai vu que t'étais étrange. À part ça ?

-Mais… » Les sanglots de Sandy s'apaisèrent brusquement. Mais à l'entendre renifler, les larmes, n'avaient pas cessées de rouler. Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Sandy s'éleva de nouveau, tremblante mais décidée. « Je vais te le dire autrement, Zoro…Ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi. »

À suivre…

Décidément cette fic me déçoit…Enfin, je me déçois moi-même…

Je trouve qu'elle se rapproche trop de celle que je pouvais écrire avant. (À la hantise d'écrire de nouveau comme avant)

Non, décidément…

Je pense qu'il y aura juste le prochain chapitre que j'aimerais…Il va y avoir un lemon…mais ceux qui n'aiment pas ça pourront s'arrêter avant, ça ne cassera pas l'histoire, et la dernière phrase avant le lemon pourra être considérée comme une fin.

Voilà…

Reviews ? Même pour me dire que c'est nul. (Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas…Je préfères largement ce que j'ai pu écrire dans la section xxx Holic…)


	5. Chapter 5, part 1

All I want for Christmas

Chapitre 5, partie 1 :

J-1 jour, mais Noël n'attend pas et on le fête le 24 au soir…

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is

You…

24 décembre :

Lorsque le petit bateau accosta, le jeune capitaine se précipita à terre, disparut dans les rues et la masse de gens. Il avait juste pris avec lui un manteau et une petite bourse contenant un peu d'argent, donné ; oui donné, pas prêté ; par Nami.

Le jeune homme comptait fermement offrir de beaux cadeaux à ses amis.

Ses amis qui avaient risqué leur vie pour lui, avec lui.

Il tenait plus que tout à son équipage.

Son équipage, c'était tout.

Son univers, sa vie, sa raison d'être.

Sans ses amis, pas d'équipage, et sans équipage, pas de capitaine.

Et s'il n'y avait plus de capitaine, il n'y avait plus d'aventure.

Ce soir était un soir particulier, et Luffy comptait le fêter correctement.

Il fit un bond de quelques mètres qui terrorisa plusieurs passant, et hurlant : « On va faire la fêteeee ! », ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer encore plus les pauvres badauds sortit juste pour faire leurs derniers achats de noël…

Zoro soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée, mais c'était fatigant tout de même. Certes, il aimait bien Noël. Mais acheter et recevoir était une chose (que certains considéraient comme merveilleuse) totalement stupide, d'après lui…Espérant ne pas se perdre, il se mit en route.

Il espérait désespérément aussi que ces courses allaient lui changer les idées.

Mais à peine quelques pas fait, les paroles de Sandy lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi »

Allons bon. Il devait se mettre dans un paquet-cadeau, attendre que Sandy l'ouvre et crier : « Surprise ! » ?

Débile.

Tout en marchant, Zoro ruminait ces paroles maudites. Bizarrement, au moment où Sandy l'avait vu, il avait eu l'air soulagé. Comme si cette idée de Zoro-cadeau lui pesait sur la conscience.

Le sabreur resserra son manteau fourré autour de lui.

Il accéléra le pas.

Ses pensées allaient bon train.

Quand soudain ses pas ralentirent.

Puis s'arrêtèrent.

Le jour venait de se faire dans son esprit.

Sandy…Le désirait ?

Et voir pire, l'aimait ? (1)

Zoro s'en voulut d'avoir pensé « pire », il avait été élevé dans la tolérance.

Puisque son père était bi.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et marmonna : « Va au diable, Sandy…Non seulement tu me rappelles de mauvais souvenir…Mais en plus…Tu me trouble plus que tu ne devrais… »

Nami souffla dans ses gants afin de les réchauffer avant de les mettre. Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle déambula tranquillement dans les rues. Ils n'avaient rendez-vous à l'auberge qu'a vingt et une heure donc elle avait le temps, vu qu'ils étaient arrivé en début de matinée.

Mais sous ses dehors heureux, la rousse était profondément troublée et choquée. Et cela n'avait pas échappé à Nico, qui au bout d'un moment, lui dit : « Tu sais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Sandy et Zoro…Ce qu'a dit notre cuisinier hier soir à notre sabreur ne regarde qu'eux…

-Oh, mais je ne m'inquiè…Mais ! Comment t'es au courant, toi ! » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers l'archéologue. Celle-ci eut un petit rire mystérieux, et Nami se dit que décidément, cette femme brune était vraiment inquiétante…Elle soupira puis dit en regardant une vitrine d'ustensiles de médecine (2) : « Non, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je commencerais à m'inquiéter que si j'entends des bruits équivoques de l'autre côté de la cloison. Tiens, tu as vu, c'est pas mal pour chopper, ça…

-Oui, et ce n'est pas cher…Moi je trouve que ce ne serait pas mal s'ils couchent ensemble… » Nami rougit et marmonna : « Mouais… » Puis elle attrapa Nico par la manche et la tira à l'intérieure de la boutique, afin de clore la discussion qu'elle jugeait plus qu'embarrassante à ce tournant…

Sandy était assis sur un banc. Il avait perdu sa pâleur des derniers jours.

Il souriait légèrement.

Mais ses joues étaient humides.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait pris de lui dire ça ?

Il avait, en cinq secondes chrono (3), creusé sa tombe, s'y était mis et s'était recouvert de terre.

Juste après cette phrase fatidique, Zoro était parti en claquant la porte, rouge comme une pivoine.

Rouge de colère ou de gêne ?

Sandy aurait bien aimé la deuxième solution, mais il doutait fortement que Zoro ait le moindre sentiment pour lui…

Mais c'était Noël…Il pouvait bien rêver…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Le blond sursauta et leva la tête. Zoro se tenait devant lui. Il portait un sac avec son bras droit et le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Sandy sentit le rouge aux joues monter, puis les larmes. Il rebaissa la tête afin que le sabreur ne voie pas ses pleurs. « Bah, je pourrais te retourner la question, tête de plates-bandes mal entretenues… » Il sentit alors une présence à côté de lui, puis une pichenette sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux, passablement énervé. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour m'embêter, tu vas me trouver, sabreur de malheur ! » Mais il rencontra un sourire. Zoro souriait.

Un sourire franc, joyeux.

Un visage détendu.

Zoro l'attrapa par le menton, et lui dit d'un ton enjoué : « Ca, c'est le Sandy que je connais ! » Et sans préavis, il posa sa bouche sur celle du cuisinier, provoquant un remous dans la foule. Tout le monde les regardaient. Sandy resta bouche bée, enfin, pas exactement, puisqu'il avait la bouche occupée, mais son expression s'en approchait fortement. Finalement, Zoro se détacha de lui et dit : « Désolé, je ne porterais pas de ruban autour de la tête (4), mais… » Il se pencha en avant de manière à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de l'oreille de Sandy, rouge comme un piment : « Si ce soir, après la fête, tu veux encore de moi comme cadeau de Noël, je serais tout à toi. » Il se leva, son sourire toujours imprimé sur son visage puis partit d'un pas allègre, laissant le pauvre Sandy qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ce n'était pas Zoro, impossible, Zoro n'est pas comme ça, et puis d'abords, comment ça se fait qu'il ait changé d'avis aussi vite ? Et puis, c'est même pas une question d'avis, c'est une question de nature, dans ce type de problèmes…

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du cuisinier qui se leva et se dirigea dans la ville pour ses achats au radar.

On ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de l'épéiste ce jour-là.

Et de toute manière, cela n'avait pas d'importance…

24 décembre au soir, 22 heures

Dans la grande salle qu'avait réservée Nami, le dîner battait son plein. Dinde au marron, foies gras, gratin d'endives, poulet fermier aux patates sautées au laurier, quiche de saumon et de légumes…

Puis les desserts : Bûche, bien évidemment, mais aussi Kouglof, Forêt-Noire, génoise au chocolat et aux fruits rouges, charlotte aux pêche, flan…

Le tout généreusement arrosé de champagne et de jus d'orange (Pour ceux qui ne buvaient pas d'alcool), bien évidemment.

Puis vint le moment des cadeaux.

Une chose que tout le monde avait remarqué, c'est que Zoro et Sandy étaient détendus et souriants. C'était bonne chose. Sinon, cela aurait gâché la fête.

Luffy eut des friandises d'une pâtisserie réputée, une canne à pêche toute neuve, un manuel de cuisine « Pour te faire à manger sans tout brûler dans la cuisine lorsque je ne peux pas assurer mon poste » avait dit Sandy avec un clin d'œil, un poignet de force noir comme celui qu'il avait porté et tant aimé à Skypea, mais l'avait perdu dans la mer quelques jours après et un manteau « Afin que tu arrête de piquer le mien » avait râlé Nami.

Le capitaine fut ravi.

Zoro eut de l'alcool, souvent des liqueurs rares ou réputées pour leur goût divin.

Le sabreur eut l'air parfaitement satisfait.

Nami eut un nécessaire à carte tout neuf, des plumes et de l'encre, un livre sur les îles les moins connues de la route de tous les périls, un très joli haut brodé, un bracelet en grosses perle ronde et polies de couleur bleue.

La navigatrice sauta au cou de tous ses amis (Oui, même de Zoro. C'était lui qui lui avait offert le haut brodé…).

Pipo eut tout de même ses ustensiles d'expérience, un livre sur la charpenterie, des outils, un bandana identique à celui qu'il avait, mais en meilleur état, et une énorme boîte de biscuit à la cannelle, parfum préféré de l'adolescent.

Le canonnier fut très heureux.

Sandy eut trois livre de cuisine exotique et des ustensiles de cuisine.

Le cuisinier manifesta surtout son contentement aux deux jeune femmes, mais on voyait qu'il était reconnaissant envers ses mais masculin aussi.

Chopper eut des ustensiles de médecine, certains assez rares sur le marché.

Le médecin fut tellement ému qu'il versa quelques larmes.

On lui souhaita joyeux anniversaire et on porta un toast en son honneur.

Cette fois, c'était de véritables torrents qui coulaient hors des yeux du renne, et Nami eut toutes les peines du monde à le calmer pendant que Luffy riait aux éclats.

Et pour finir, Nico eut des livres, sur un peu de tous les sujets. Certains étaient des éditions rares qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps.

Le regard de l'archéologue rayonnait de bonheur.

Tout ça pour dire que cette fête fut une véritable réussite.

On but longtemps après, on dansa, on chanta, on a rit de bon cœur.

Et quand vint l'heure de se coucher, ce fut Zoro et Sandy qui durent faire les navettes entre les chambres de Pipo, Luffy et Chopper et les trois endormis. Nami et Nico leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent toutes seules.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls alors dans la salle à manger. Ils se regardèrent, puis sandy se rapprocha de Zoro d'un pas de chat et ronronna et se collant contre le torse du sabreur : « Je n'ai pas eut le cadeau que je demandais…

-Ça peut s'arranger… » Murmura la tête de petit pois en l'attirant à lui et en l'embrassant. Sandy se cala contre la large poitrine de l'escrimeur et murmura : « Si je te dis que je t'aime, que j'y suis pour rien et que ça me fait ch…plus qu'autre chose, tu me répond quoi ?

-Ta geule, ça me fiche mal à la tête…Mais que globalement, je ressens la même chose… » Les deux hommes sourirent et leurs bouches se rejoignirent de nouveau, tout en se dirigeant à tâtons vers leurs chambres.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

All I want for Christmas is you…

Fin (Pour les allergiques au lemon)

ou

A suivre… (Pour les autres)

(1) : Il est pas rapide, notre Zoro national ! XD

(2) : …Y'a des boutiques qui vendent ça ?

(3) : J'ai compté, j'ai fait l'expérience…

(4) : Style rage de dent…Mouarf, morte de rire…XD

Arf, ce chapitre est mortellement long…

Mais je voulais caser toute la journée en une seule partie, réservant la deuxième au lemon.

Et je ne voulais pas dépasser cinq chapitre. Oui je sais, là ça fait six.

Mais c'est psychosomatique ! Allez pas chercher…

Bon. Appréciation personnelle : mouaif…la conversion de Zoro est un peu rapide.

Mais c'est typiquement le genre de truc que je ne sais pas faire chez un couple non-officiel…erg.

Bon, j'espère que ça vous à plus quand même…

Pour les lemon's lovers, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Niark niark…(Vais-je seulement y arrivé ? T-T)

Une review est toujours la bienvenue…


	6. Chapter 5, part 2

All I want for Christmas

Chapitre 5, partie 2 :

La nuit de Noël

Collé au matelas, Sandy goûtait avec délectation la langue qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche. Cette langue bien coquine appartenait à un certain Zoro qui lui, s'amusait à retracer les muscles du ventre du cuisinier sous sa chemise.

Allongés sur le lit dudit Zoro, ils était bien décidés à passer à l'acte, même si leur amour n'était que tout récent, et que Zoro avait fait la girouette en une seule journée.

Zoro quitta la bouche de Sandy, ce qui arracha un grognement au blond, pour aller picorer son cou et ses épaules de toutes sortes de baisers, allant du simple effleurement jusqu'au suçon, en passant par les coups de langues avides et les petites morsures toutes gentilles. Sandy poussa un soupir lascif et posa ses mains sur les épaules du sabreur afin de le forcer descendre encore un peu plus bas…

Zoro eut un sourire peu orthodoxe en comprenant les intentions du blond qui gémissait déjà de plaisir anticipé. Décidant d'activer un peu la manœuvre, il déboucla la ceinture et défit la braguette de Sandy avec des gestes doux mais impatients. Puis il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes de sa proie, dévoilant de belles cuisses fines et musclées. Zoro eut un sourire, une fois de plus, qui n'était que peu recommandé en société. Il se redressa et ouvrit lui-même sa chemise et la fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Son homologue le regarda faire, une lueur de luxure et d'envie dans ses iris. Zoro se pencha au-dessus de lui et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Sandy…

Une émeraude et un saphir qui s'entrechoque dans la main du plaisir.

Le désir s'était emparé d'eux, plus violemment et plus vivement que précédemment.

Pris de frénésie, Sandy se redressa et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant qui commençait à passer ses mains dans le caleçon du blond.

Sandy était encore en chemise, ouverte certes ; et Zoro était encore en pantalon.

Mais qu'importe. Ils se voulaient immédiatement et même une invasion de Bisounours à tronçonneuse ne les auraient pas arrêtés.

La force du regard est décidément dangereuse et terriblement puissante…

Les mains gourmande du blond défirent dégrafèrent hâtivement le pantalon de Zoro et s'assit sur lui afin que son intimité soit plus accessible. Zoro passa sa main droite dans la nuque de Sandy pour approfondir leur baiser passionné, tandis que de la gauche, il allait explorer les fesses fermes et douces du cuisinier.

Sandy poussa un cri de douleur étouffé par la bouche de son amant lorsqu'il sentit une présence étrangère en lui. Cette dudit présence arrêta ses mouvements pour attendre que le corps de Sandy se détende et s'habitue à elle. Celui-ci se décolla des lèvres de l'épéiste et murmura : « Vas-y… » Dans un soupir lascif. Zoro le regarda puis l'allongea doucement sur le dos, l'embrassa dans le cou et recommença à bouger ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements de souffrance au blond qui mordit le drap afin de se calmer. Le sabreur releva les yeux vers Sandy et l'embrassa doucement sur le visage, afin de le détendre. Effectivement, le cuisinier se détendit et commença à pousser des gémissements non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Il se tendait sous les caresses de Zoro, qui avait des mains très habiles, et soufflait des mots de supplications, d'aller plus vite, plus fort, de ne pas se ménager. Et quand les mots « Prends-moi… » Franchirent les lèvres de Sandy, Zoro arrêta de bouger, retira ses doigts et attrapa entre ses mains basanées les hanches du blond et l'attira à lui. Sandy étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et poussa un long cri, cambrant le dos et rejetant la tête en arrière, en sentant le sexe de son partenaire en lui.

Il ne se souciait, à ce moment précis, que très peu de la jeune fille rousse qui s'était réveillée en sursaut et était sujette à des sueurs froides, dans la chambre d'a côté.

Zoro attendit encore une fois que le corps de Sandy se détende autour de lui pour recommencer à bouger.

Une fois fait, il ne se fit pas prier pour bouger comme il l'entendait.

Sandy se tendait et se cambrait avec une brusquerie qui aurait fait peur à la meilleure contorsionniste de cirque.

Zoro, lui appréciait sans retenue, gémissant et poussant des grognements de plaisir.

Sandy mis plus de temps à en ressentir. Mais une fois que la douleur s'éclipsa, il eut un couinement et un long gémissement lascifs s'échappa de ses lèvres. Enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du sabreur pour le forcer à aller plus loin en lui, il se redressa et embrassa Zoro sur la bouche avec tant de passion que l'épéiste fut projeté en arrière, emmenant Sandy avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent en position inverse, Zoro allongé sur le dos et Sandy assit sur lui. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer leur danse luxurieuse.

Le plaisir montait en eux, et ils n'allaient pas tarder d'arriver au point culminant de l'amour.

Les mains de Sandy se crispèrent sur le torse du sabreur et il poussa un cri (Qui, sois dit en passant, fit tressaillir la jeune fille de la chambre d'à côté.) de plaisir pur.

Zoro agrippa plus fortement les hanches du cuisinier, lui laissant des marques qui formeraient des bleus le lendemain et, étant moins expansif, grogna son contentement.

Ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés, repus de plaisir et ravis.

Sandy se pelotonna contre Zoro qui tira au-dessus d'eux le drap et murmura : « Quel chouette cadeau…Merci Père Noël… » Zoro eut un petit rire et embrassa son amant sur le front avec douceur. Le cuisinier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, brisé par l'amour exténuant qui venait d'expérimenter. Zoro le regarda longuement, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Puis il regarda la paroi et pouffa en pensant à la tête de Nami dans la chambre d'à côté. Il verrait bien le lendemain…

Finalement, il s'endormit, aussi exténué que son homologue.

Deux enfants qui s'endorment après avoir ouvert leurs cadeaux de Noël.

Deux enfants émerveillés par la magie de Noël…

Fin

Aaaaah ! Fini ! (s'écroule sur son bureau)

Je suis contente, mon humeur « lémonique » est revenue. Je vais pouvoir me remettre à mon lemon Lawful Drug.

Bref. J'espère que le lemon ne vous a pas déçu, et que vous avez apprécié le lire…

Cette fic n'est pas vraiment d'actualité, puisque nous somme en juillet, mais bon…J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson citée en début de chapitre à chaque fois.

Voili voilou.

À bientôt, j'espère…

Une petite review, please…(Chibies eyes)


End file.
